By the fountain
by Opherus
Summary: Opherus x Naoji this is a meine liebe fic based around the episode where the strahl were split into teams to search for the missing key. Naoji gets caught staring at our blonde next to the fountain.


Pairing: Opherus/Naoji

Type: OneShot

Note: I do not own any of the characters from this fic they belong to their respected owner.

By the fountain

Takes place when Opherus and Naoji are paired up for a game of find the missing key.

Most of the strahl candidates were gathered in the court yard of Rosenstoltz Academy. Ludwig having something else occupying his mind decided that he was going to relax in the study area away from the crowd and out of harms way. This had left Opherus, Camus, Naoji and Edward to fend for themselves.

The curt yard was huge with plush green grassy areas that looked like royal carpet, banquets and banners lined up the yard along with the pupils of the school both girl and boy alike.

The 4 strahl candidates were taking refuge next to a seated area conversing amongst them selves when the headmaster's voice sounded over the loud speaker.

"Attention all candidates shortly you will be paired off into groups, you see I have misplaced a valuable key which belongs to a safe and the group that finds the key will be rewarded, that is all"

Suddenly there was a laud commotion as the candidates of the school started to raise there voices over who was going to be in which team and the reward they would get if they found the key.

One of the tutors went around with a black top hat which was filled with numbered pieces of paper, allowing each candidate who wished to participate in the search to take a number and pair up with the person who had an identical piece of paper.

Edward, being the type of bubbly live person that he is persuaded the other 3 strahl candidates to take part too. So one by one they pulled out a piece of paper making a fancy pose as if they were getting there photo done and smiled.

Camus and Edward had both got different numbers and went off to find their partner which left Naoji and Opherus to open there's.

"Which number did you get Naoji" Opherus politely asked

Naoji did not speak however he did unfold his paper which displayed a huge 4 which was so clear even a partially blind person wouldn't have any trouble.

Opherus smiled and unfolded his piece of paper which had an identical number displayed on it.

By now it was getting dark and they hadn't even begun to search for the key. The two boys headed down towards the sidewalk of the school which was quite like a low balcony but without the divided sections, instead it went right the way round the school building.

Partially round they had noticed a small group of girl candidates and grimaced, this did not look good. They were about to tern back and walk back the other direction in which they had came however it was too late they had been spotted. Of course the worse part was Opherus and Naoji being strahl candidates made their position a lot worse.

The strahl candidates were the most admired people in the school, they were the chosen few pupils who had the best grades in every subjects taken, the top notch, the best, or in the girls cases the most hottest looking lads in the school.

Both Opherus and Naoji now ran the opposite direction in which they were heading with a bunch of high pitched squealing girl candidates hot on their trail. Suddenly Opherus called out for Naoji to follow him. It was a bit out of their character but anything was better than being caught by those girls at the moment. Both strahl candidates jumped the wall which was low enough for them however not for the girls and once they had looked back to see the girls faces they smiled to themselves and ran off in a total different direction to the school all together.

They emerged out into a secluded area which to their surprise had nobody around and so they sat and rested on the grassy banks to catch their breath back.

Whilst Opherus rested his gaze upon the beautiful stand alone fountain Naoji found himself staring at his friend, he found himself admiring his beautiful blonde hair. The way his blue uniform rested tightly in all the right places and the way his stoic appearance would show when confronting Ludwig in a battle or even just as he was walking around. Naoji most of all loved to stare into Opherus's blue eyes, he could get lost in them.

However what he could do and what he wanted to do are two separate things, what he wanted to do was touch that milky white flesh underneath that tightly fitted uniform, press his lips firmly onto those soft delicate pink ones of his, whisper dark forbidden thoughts into his ear in a low voice while committing sexual acts upon his attractive friend.

Opherus by this time had stopped looking at the fountain and had a fixed intense gaze on Naoji which Naoji was blatantly unaware of because he was trapped inside his own reverie.

Opherus placed his hands gently on naoji's shoulders and shook him enough to wake him out of his trance. Having come back from reality Naoji turned his head away in disgust, He knew what he had done wrong and worse he could feel he was blushing.

"Please excuse me Opherus I need to go" Naoji said in a panic

However Opherus just kept a firm grip on Naoji's shoulder's which caused Naoji to panic and struggle out of his friend's grasp having failed to do so Naoji just broke down in tears.

Opherus pulled his now upset and confused friend's lithe form into his holding him gently until his cries became nothing more than whimpers. Of the proximity of being so close to Opherus on worried him more and he could feel himself getting hard.

Opherus could see that he had calmed down somewhat however he didn't know what he got so worked up over in the first place, once again he felt Naoji trying to pull away from his embrace only this time Opherus spoke aloud.

"Stop struggling Naoji you will only make it worse, and do you really want me to let you go"

He obeyed of course standing still, his friend's arms now snaked around his waist locking him in a comfortable position Naoji was in shock and confusion and what his friend did next shocked him even more.

Opherus bent his head down so that he was in line with Naoji's ear range and whispered

"I'm going to kiss your lips so that you cannot escape me and then I'm going to scorch your body with my caresses and once your ready to submit I'm going to take you in my chambers and whisper forbidden words to make you scream my name while we commit to an ancient ritual Naoji."

Naoji's knees gave way beneath him and Opherus smirked as he gently let his friend go and sat on the fountains edge. Giving his friend some time to process all the information he had just gave him he turned only to see something glisten in the fountains base.

Noticing the look of surprise on Opheruse's face Naoji forced himself up and over to where his friend was sitting. There in the water at the bottom of the fountains base lay a silver key with a pink ribbon around it.

With both lads putting their one hand in at the same time to retrieve it they managed to come into contact with each others flesh, both holding onto the key neither deciding that they were going to let go suddenly Opherus lowered his head to naoji's ear again and whispered

"I think I'm going to enjoy making you kneel before me"

Gently Opherus eased the key from Naoji's hands and claimed his lips in a searing kiss. Relaxing into it Naoji hadn't noticed the smirk Opherus had on his lips and once they broke for air Opherus spoke one last time whilst lifting Naoji in his arms.

" I'm going to kiss your lips so that you cannot escape me and then I'm going to scorch your body with my caresses and once your ready to submit I'm going to take you in my chambers and whisper forbidden words to make you scream my name while we commit to an ancient ritual Naoji."

Naoji was now in a relaxed and tranquil state and as they handed the key over to the headmaster Opherus waited patiently for him to finish his speech and release them and once he had Naoji walked out the room followed by Opherus.

They had walked out of sight of the headmaster's quarters and Opherus grabbed Naoji by the wrist and lead him all the way to his quarters once his door opened Opherus half forced Naoji inside and walked in himself, locking the door so no one could interrupt them he led Naoji to his bed and gently started to undress him. Seeing that his friend had began to worry again Opherus began those soothing deep forbidden words and this time Naoji began to fully relax as his friend fully ridded the both of them of their clothes.

And Opherus did scorch his skin, and whisper those dark forbidden thoughts he knew could get the lad to quiver.

He kissed that pale skin as he roamed his hands all over his body Naoji clutched the covers of Opherus's bed. Sweat glistened all over both their bodies as Opherus dominates his friend. His mouth going lower and lower Naoji's breathing now panting faster and harder.

" I'm going to make you yield to me Naoji" that deep voice was driving him insane it was also driving him to the edge and he must have known it because what he did next completely threw him off guard

Opherus loving every minute of savouring his friend's position had the perfect plan to now complete this ritual he was secretly performing. Bringing his head down to where Naoji's pride was he engulfed it in his mouth madly sucking hard while bobbing up and down.

Naoji was now thrusting his pelvis up in time with the way Opherus was sucking him.

Opherus could see that his partner was close by the way he was trying to steady himself by closing his eyes, and so he hummed low to send a vibration right the way through Naoji's shaft.

"Nah ah Oh God Oh"

"Opherus I'm going to…"

And that's all the que that Opherus needed because he retracted his mouth from his partners member and gently rolled him onto his front not bothering with the lube which he knew he was going to regret later.

Positioning himself at Naoji's entrance Opherus calmed Naoji down before he pushed into him once he was hilted all the way in Opherus held himself still to let Naoji get used to him.

Opherus noticed the pain on his precious face and gently kissed away his now flowing warm tears.

Once Opherus was satisfied that his partner was ready he started a steady rhythm thrusting in and out repeating the process, naoji's cries were getting louder and louder however they weren't cries of pain this time, but pleasure.

"Oh agh ohh Ah Opherus!" Naoji cried out coming hard and fast all over his partner's bed and his own stomach.

Opherus followed him shortly after releasing deep inside him

They both collapsed in a tangled heap of arms and legs as they lay their silently in each others arms regaining the breath once again.

Then Opherus lowered his head to his lover's ear and said

" You yielded to me I possessed you and now you have even called my name, you are mine Naoji " Opherus knew those words had a strong effect on his lover however this time he was fast asleep to even have heard them being spoke.

That's it peeps I have tried my best with this pairing, hope you liked it this fic was inspired by Naoji who has also done a wonderful Meine Liebe piece.


End file.
